Rayman: Twin Trees and Affections
by KittyCurse13
Summary: It's Valentines and Rayman has something to tell Ly, but will he have the nerve? A lil piece of fluff for Ray/Ly lovers out there Rayman c Ubisoft, all the material used is based on the creations of them and is just used for entertainment purposes
1. Chapter 1

The setting sun cast a scarlet light over the fairy council, tinting the many windows with the same shade and illuminating everything in the passionate colour.

Just outside, along a broken up path above a reflective sea of reds and pinks, a small figure sat. Limbless, blonde haired and patient, the creature gazed up at the beautiful building that was the council.

The wind around him was blowing lightly, as if gently encouraging him to come closer, and even though he was dying to inside, he knew that he couldn't go through with his plans.

Valentines day, a festival of lovers old and new, had fallen gracefully across the valley and he had been quick to put his plan into action. The flowers picked from the top of the musical mountain swayed lightly in the breeze as if they too were egging him on and somehow he found himself rising to his feet.

He sighed and looked at the pretty silver flowers in his hand, twinkling with crimson light. They seemed small and frail but yet so hopeful. Was it like the feelings that were burning in his chest even now?

"Ray?"

The sound of this familiar nickname made him jump and he spun around to face the speaker. Slightly taller than him, curvatious and smiling stood Ly the fairy. Even her green eyes seemed to be smiling at him,

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she asked, pushing back the long purple hair that teased at her face in the wind.

"N-nothing," he said looking away, hiding the flowers shyly and drawing circles with his feet in the dancing grass.

She peered around him, the star patterns on her outfit catching the red light and shining it on his face, though the cheeks there were already starting to pink,

"Come on Ray, what are you hiding?"

Smiling playfully, she began to slowly walk around him, his footwork matching hers so they were walking around in small circles.

Now blushing profusely, Rayman closed his eyes,

"I'm sorry…I've gotta go!"

Turning away from her briefly he sped off away from the council, the wind tugging at him urgently, telling him to go back.

Standing alone Ly sighed sadly,

"Ray…"

And around her the wind seemed to calm.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayman kept running. He had no idea where he was running to, only that he had to keep going. Dammit, he was such a fool!

He shook his head, feeling tears beginning to spring from the corners of his eyes; how could he have ever thought…? He shook his head again. She was so beautiful, so wonderful to him, so sweet, so kind, so gentle…

He looked up and through the blur of tears he could make out the crude shape of the hill which Globox lived atop on his right and the forest ahead of him though the field. He kept going, tripping over the long grass, and finally made it into the shelter of the trees. He sighed, resting his back against the tree next to him and slid down it, panting softly, raising a hand to gaze at the flowers in his hand,

"She's gonna wonder why I ran…" he said softly, and looked up into the sky as the crimson descended into darkness.

Ly walked through the lonely corridors of the council, each click of her shoes echoing endlessly down the empty passageways. Her mind was abuzz; why had Rayman been so shy and embarrassed? Why had he run away?

She looked down at her fidgeting hands,

"What was he hiding?"

Looking up, she smiled as a Teensie walked towards her, bowed and held open for her a door to the main chamber. Walking inside, tail flicking to both sides nervously, she watched the Teensie, Albertine, rejoin the group by the portal.

"Ly!" cried the one next to him happily, rising,

"It's been so long!"

"It has indeed Lau," she replied, coming to sit next to them,

"Can I ask-"

"For the reason of your summoning?" chuckled Lau, interrupting,

"It was to help the boy."

She tilted her head, confused,

"The…boy?"

It clicked,

"Rayman?" she queried.

The group of assembled Teensies nodded ecstatically.

"So…you know why it was he was coming?" she asked.

The delight on their faces vanished,

"You mean he didn't say?" asked Ellena, a fairy Ly had known for years, as she came towards the centre group,

"But he was so sure this morning that he was gonna do it…"

Ly looked around at every face; the Teensies, the group of young female fairies in the corner, her friend,

"What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rayman sighed softly, feeling the wind grow colder around him. Cuddling close to the tree he wished he had had the guts to tell her how he felt. Internally kicking himself, he closed his eyes and soon he drifted into a restless sleep, shadows creeping all around him.

"What's going on?"

Ly took a few steps back,

"Is he alright?" she said, immediately thinking the worst.

Albertine sighed and placed a hand on the portal. It lit up showing the entire area surrounding the council,

"Show me where the Guardian is," he commanded and it whirled and twirled randomly suddenly stopping with an eagle eye few of the forest.

He turned to face Ly,

"Head to the forest across the plains, you will find him there."

She still looked confused.

"It's best…that what he has to say…he tells you himself," he smirked.

Ly ran faster than she had ever run before. Her chest heaved and her breaths came in short, sharp gasps. Ahead of her, the forest loomed menacingly and she eased her step to a gentle stride, walking slowing towards the entrance of trees. As she walked inside she realised, perhaps for the first time, just how huge the forest was. Overcome with worry and fear for her friend's safety she hurried in and searched high and low, finding no trace.

Upset and afraid she put her back against an oak, easing down to sit on the ground,

"Oh Ray…" she whispered, placing her face in her hands.

On the other side of the tree, Rayman stirred, blinking into the night, tears dried on his face. Sitting up, he wiped his eyes and he heard a sound. Ears perking up, he sat perfectly still and realised it was someone speaking. Listening carefully he could make out the faint sounds of a woman's voice,

"Ly…?" he whispered, almost to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ly shifted so that she was lying on the earth. It was cold and moist under her touch and she traced a finger over it sadly then a sudden realisation hit her, almost like the first snow of winter, freezing her,

"Valentine's day," she said softly, looking upwards. Some crimson streaks were still evident in the sky,

"Ray…"

Rayman's ears flickered above his head in the breeze that felt as if it were circling around the tree itself,

"Ly," he sighed,

"Why am I such a coward?"

"Why didn't I ask him how he felt?" she whispered.

"I should've just taken a moment…" he sighed.

"I should've just turned him around and looked him in the eye," she said firmly but sadly.

"And said I love you…" they said quietly, both staring at their hands.

Then the night began to change, the air dropped even lower, almost to the point where everything was to freeze. Icicles formed on the tree above them and everything wilted and died as if death himself had paid them a visit.

Rayman got to his feet quickly, realising something was wrong. He fisted his hands and looked in all directions anxiously. Behind him, Ly had taken notice too. Rising, she put her back to the tree and scanned everywhere around her. She had forgotten how frightening the forest could be in the dark.

In the distance, something moved, shifting trees and boulders from its path with loud bangs and crashes. Rayman stood still, hidden from Ly's view by the tree as she peered around, soldier-like, to investigate.

The creature was huge, dark green and scaly and Rayman knew it immediately,

"The creature from the cave of bad dreams!"

The creature turned to him and barred his fangs in a grin,

"My…another Guardian? So late at night to be wandering about by yourself, don't you agree?"

Rayman took a step back carefully,

"Too right," he said calmly, raising his hands,

"So I'll just be going now."

He turned to leave but was blocked off by a large hand. The creature tutted and his grin widened,

"Oh no no no," he said, pulling his hand closer and Rayman with it,

"You may come in here by your own accord, but you will not leave by it."

Rayman was so close he could smell the creature's breath. This is bad enough with a human nose so can you imagine it with one as large as his? He turned a shade of pale green and put a hand to his mouth; fish eggs, rotting flesh, old blood…yuck!!!

Ly, coming out from behind the tree, had watched it all unfold. Charging magic within her she raised her hands,

"What about of MY accord?" she growled and blasted the creature's hand.

Howling in pain, the creature waved his burning hand through the air, swearing colourfully in the native tongue of Guardians.

"What's he saying?" asked Ly curiously as they ran.

"Heh heh, if I translated it the author would have to rate this fiction higher than T," he replied with a nervous laugh.

Taking off into the night, the pair headed upwards towards Globox's house, somewhere the creature would never be able to follow.

Growling and blowing on his injured hand, pride a little damaged for being defeated by a fairy, the creature slunk back into the ground, to return to his hunting ground once more.


	5. Chapter 5

As they walked to the top of the mountain, Rayman stopped and looked at the flowers in his hand; they had wilted and died just as all the plants had in the forest.

His ears drooped sadly as Ly came up next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"What's wrong Ray? We got away didn't we?"

He took her hands in one of his and held it gently, placing the flowers in her palms with the other,

"I got these for you," he said gently,

"They were the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen…just like you are to me." His eyes lowered and his cheeks grew red,

"I shouldn't have run away…I put you in danger and now they're dead…"

Waving one hand over the flowers, a light glowed in Ly. The flowers shimmered and grew into new plants, even more beautiful than the last and she held them out to him,

"There is hope in every flower…," she said, taking his hands in hers,

"They just need to be loved."

She met his amethyst eyes with her emerald ones and leaned closer, pressing her lips to his. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, blushing as he held her warmly. Her lips were so soft, just as he had imagined.

Pulling back slowly, he blushed even redder,

"Ly…I love you," he whispered, smiling handsomely, braver than she had ever seen him before.

She smiled and held him closer, her own cheeks growing red,

"And I love you too Rayman, always have…and always will."


End file.
